


Shatter

by OliveYou



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, No Fluff, darker themes, i wrote a kiss scene, leosakura is my life, like what even, stream-of-consciousness, that's a thing, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/OliveYou
Summary: No matter how hard he tries to hold on, it always shatters in the end.(Dark-ish themes; no fluff this time around, basically a unedited stream-of-consciousness)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janiforme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janiforme/gifts).



> So uh I am apparently capable of writing angst and fluff in the same day  
> though this didn't get finished until today  
> also this is dedicated/gifted to Janiforme because they have been SO supportive of our stuff :'''D

It started with a scream- hollow, shrill, shattering like a million pieces of glass.

Then the world was pain.

Then the world was fear.

Then the world was _helpless_.

It is with blurry eyes that he watches, watches her fall and watches them carry her, through this silence.

_A voice inside him whispers for blood, for anguish, for death._

The fire comes to life.

Suddenly his vision is red and he wants suffering, he wants torture, he wants _revenge_ , he wants the blood of a million, and _more_ -his world is red and hot and angry, his rage is _consuming_ , never before has he felt such _fury_ and such _fire_ , and he embraces the _death_ and the _dark_ , and it is the sound of _pain_ , the smell of _death_ , the taste of _blood_ , that he _craves_ , and he demands to hear the _screams_ as they _die_ -die in _agony and despair because they took his light, and his world is darkness and rage, rage, rage, and fire and blood and brokenness-_

_“Leo?”_

-It stops.

-It all stops, quieted by the voice that sounds like a whisper, that sounds like water and wind and snow.

And the world sighs and is silent.

And the silence becomes so unbearable that the fire is erased, the rage vanished, and he is left with nothing as he looks out across this field of carnage.

Nothing but the dull, pounding, rising horror of a realization.

_He_ did this.

The fear comes first, and it is cold. Cold and sharp, like ice and knives. It cuts his heart in two, and the pain that follows is so dark, so _black_ and so _empty_ that it’s hard to believe he is _alive_ at all.

Horror. Fear. Shame. Guilt.

The guilt floods him, overwhelms him, threatens to _drown_ him. This bloodshed, this _senseless_ murder is enough to convince him of his worthlessness, of his brokenness, of just how _lost_ and _empty_ he is, and his soul is so black, so _void_ of any emotion or compassion, and it _screams_ , screams for someone to _stop_ him, to _kill_ him, to _put him out of this misery_ -

He doesn’t deserve her.

He never did.

He will only taint her, stain her with these bloodied hands-she is too _pure_ , too _kind_ , too _loving_ , and he is nothing but a _murderer_ , cold, callous, unfeeling, and _dangerous_ -he thought he could make her _happy_ , he was a _fool,_ she’s only going to get _hurt_ -

And that is the last thing he wants to do to her.

He takes a step back, numbly, but it isn’t enough. She is wrapping her arms around him- _stop, please, he wants to scream, and the blood seeps into her dress, her skin, her soul_ -and she is murmuring words, but he can’t quite catch them-

I’m sorry,” She whispers, and her voice is like a rain shower after a drought; “I’m sorry for getting _hurt_ , I’m sorry for making you _scared_ , I’m sorry for being so _useless_ -so _vulnerable,_ I-I promise to be _better_ next time, I promise to make y-you _proud_ -“

“Stop.” His voice is hoarse. The arms fall away, and she steps back, frightened and worried.

The front of her dress is stained red.

“P-please, just… stop. You… I… _I’m_ useless. _I’m_ worthless. You deserve so much better, and I can’t give you that. I can’t give you _anything_. I-I wanted to make you _happy_ , and _this_ is what came of it, I was a _fool_ , you deserve someone who can give you the world, please... find someone who can love you, who can keep you safe, who won’t hurt you-I’m too _dangerous_ , too _broken_ , _can’t you see-?_ ”

She tastes salty. Like tears.

She tastes bitter. Like blood.

She tastes sweet. Like… love.

Is love a taste? It must be. Because if it isn’t, Leo doesn’t know what is.

It’s everything as he remembered it, and yet completely different. He loves that about her-no one kiss is the same as another, and each one is perfect.

Her lips are soft, too-but they’re pressed to his with some sort of _urgency_ -like she’s trying to tell him something, something _important_ -

_“You’re broken,” She says, “But I love you anyway.”_

_“You’re scared,” She whispers, “But I love you anyway.”_

_“You’re guilty,” She declares, “But I love you anyway.”_

_“But-“_

_-and this is the most important of them all-_

_“You are anything but worthless.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it???????  
> idk maybe  
> writing emotions soothes me  
> I like to write while listening to Kubbi's music on bandcamp  
> his stuff is cool


End file.
